


El cuento de la virginidad

by Lila_Negra



Series: Un equipo para toda la vida [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Antes del examen chunin, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Sasuke toma la iniciativa, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Virginity, primera temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Naruto lo miró sin comprender. "Aún somos vírgenes, ¿no? Tienes cara de serlo...", explicó Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros, "Esta es una buena ocasión para dejar de serlo". He aquí una breve reflexión sobre el concepto de virginidad.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Un equipo para toda la vida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	El cuento de la virginidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** one–shot canonverse ubicado en la primera temporada del anime. SasukexNarutoxSakura, acentuando el one–sided Sasuke  Naruto y el one–sided Sakura  Sasuke, sobre todo al inicio. Trío, lemon o lime, no sé bien pero es definitivamente un PWP. Son menores pero todo es consentido y amable, he tratado de retratar la exploración que considero sería propia de esa edad, sobre todo en chicos que pasan tanto tiempo solos, realizando actividad física en equipo y en un contexto de tanto peligro para la vida. Si creen que esto puede incomodarles, por favor no sigan leyendo. Esto es el preludio de otros dos one–shot, Motivos para casarse y Nuestro final, que transcurren en la adultez de los personajes. Pueden pasar a leer directamente esos relatos si lo desean.
> 
>  **Nota 1:** he asumido que en Konoha no hay mucha educación sexual que digamos. Dado que incluso hoy, en pleno 2020, resulta difícil aplicar en Argentina la ley de Educación Sexual Integral que fue sancionada en 2006, se me ocurre que mi suposición está justificada.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** esto empezó a partir de una serie de ilustraciones del trío hechas por parte de la gran artista Anita.ilustraciones, a la que pueden seguir en Facebook y Twitter. Le entregué los tres one–shots que me inspiró y ella, en un gesto de enorme amabilidad, realizó ilustraciones especialmente para el primer y el tercer one–shot. Pueden verlas en mi Facebook y en Wattpad. También agradezco a quienes hicieron las primeras lecturas y me ayudaron a corregir algunas cosas: Leandro, Albión Alba y Meztli Loveless.

En verdad, cuando Sakura escuchó a su madre quejarse por que le hubieran asignado una misión que la tendría una semana lejos de casa, consideró que exageraba. La escuchó discutir con su padre, alegando que era peligroso que una muchachita pasara tantas noches durmiendo en compañía de dos preadolescentes.

–Su maestro cuidará de ellos, querida, ¿o acaso olvidas que Kakashi también estará allí?

–Con las lecturas que le he visto a ese pervertido, su presencia solo empeora las cosas.

Por supuesto, su madre no pudo hacer nada para impedir la misión, pero ahora, viendo la firmeza en las miradas de sus compañeros, allí, metidos en medio de la noche en la habitación privada que con tanta dificultad Kakashi le había conseguido en aquel pequeño hotel de pueblo, de pronto supo que había tenido razón.

Lo que no sabía, en cambio, era cuál había sido la situación que había dado origen a la propuesta indecente que, con mucha seriedad, acababa de hacerle Sasuke.

Desde que llegaron al sitio en el cual los habían contratado, habían estado alojándose en un hotel familiar. Después de varias discusiones, el maestro había logrado que en parte de pago por el trabajo que estaban por hacer –atrapar a un grupo de bandidos bastante grande que venían asolando el lugar sin miramientos– les otorgaran tres habitaciones. Así que una había sido para él, otra para Sakura y… en la tercera, se amontonaban los dos chicos. Aunque Kakashi era consciente de la relación tan particular que tenían, pensó que no podía ser _tan_ problemático que durmieran juntos y a solas… ¿no? Cuando, en la primera noche, no se escucharon sus gritos ni incendiaron el alojamiento, decidió que no había sido mala idea.

Sin embargo, ese astuto silencio también ofrecía sus formas de conflicto. Al principio, Naruto creyó que podía ser pura casualidad que Sasuke se moviera tanto en sueños y que, cada dos por tres, quedara casi pegado a él. Le concedió incluso el beneficio de la duda cuando le pasó el brazo por encima con descaro. ¿Tal vez el chico solía abrazar un almohadón en su casa? ¿O dormiría con un osito? Pero, cuando en la segunda noche se despertó con Sasuke directamente sobre él intentando besarlo, comprendió que allí sí estaba ocurriendo algo. Como fuera, no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y pudo comprobar la calidez y la desesperación de esos labios antes de poder apartarlo y hablar.

–¿Qué diablos haces?

La expresión de Sasuke podía ser de decepción o de estar medio dormido.

–Puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo de lo que hago –explicó y se inclinó de nuevo, pero Naruto le tapó la boca con la palma.

Gran error, porque Sasuke empezó a lamérsela y fue muy perturbador para él descubrir que aquello no le resultaba exactamente asqueroso. Esforzándose por ocultar el temblor que se desataba en su cuerpo, tomó al chico de las caderas, lo alzó en el aire y lo sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué mierda…? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

El muchacho hizo un mohín de hastío.

–Claro que no tengo fiebre, tarado.

–Pero tienes toda la cara caliente, recién te sentí.

Sonrojado, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Tu estupidez nunca deja de sorprenderme.

–Bueno, ya… ¿qué es todo esto, de repente?

–Es la primera vez que estamos solos. Nunca antes había tenido oportunidad –explicó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

–¿O sea que estabas esperando este momento?

–Bueno… he estado pensándolo. Estamos por cumplir 13 años y aún somos vírgenes, ¿no? Tienes cara de serlo.

–¿¡Y qué si lo soy!?

–Esta es una buena ocasión para dejar de serlo –Se encogió de hombros Sasuke.

–¡¿T—te refieres a… a tener sexo?! –tartamudeó el rubio, cada vez más nervioso.

–La virginidad es un lastre. Oí decir que un hombre no alcanza todo su potencial hasta que no la pierde.

–¡Pero aún hay tiempo para eso! Además… Además, ¿no se supone que debería haber una chica para que funcione?

Sasuke se acarició el mentón y reflexionó.

–¿Crees que Sakura acepte mirar mientras lo hacemos?

–¿¡Qué…!? ¡No es así como se hace! Según entiendo… la chica debe participar del acto. Así es como se hacen los bebés, ¿no?

–Puedo esperar un poco más para lo de los bebés.

–No quise decir eso, sino que… bueno, creo que las mujeres tienen un rol importante en el sexo.

–¿Dices que deberíamos besarla también… o algo?

–Supongo. –Cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, Naruto negó fuerte con la cabeza–. Quiero decir… ¡Claro que no! ¡Digo que deberías seguir durmiendo y olvidarte de todo esto!

–No sé cuándo volvamos a tener una posibilidad así. Deberíamos aprovecharla.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Voy a hablar con Sakura. A ti te gusta, ¿verdad? Siempre dices eso. Imagino que te parecerá bien hacer algo con ella.

–¿Te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de un ser humano? No voy a tomarla por la fuerza o algo así. Sakura me detesta, nunca aceptaría si le pidiera una cosa como esa.

–Pero yo le gusto. Aceptaría si se lo pido yo.

Naruto lo observó desencajado.

–¿Siempre supiste eso? ¿Y entonces por qué no hacías algo?

El otro repitió su gesto de encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia.

–Como sea, si ella aceptara, tú también aceptarías, ¿no?

Rascándose la cabeza, Naruto se lo pensó un momento. Era cierto que tal vez Sakura estaría dispuesta a compartir algo con él si eso implicaba también hacerlo con Sasuke. Y ella era muy linda y muy inteligente, poder abrazarla, sentir su piel, seguramente sería muy… ¡ah, qué diablos! ¡No podía desperdiciar esta situación inverosímil!

–Está bien…

Y así había sido como, al poco rato, fue Sakura a la que le tocó despertar con Sasuke sobre ella y Naruto arrodillado a su lado. Su primera reacción fue prepararse para un ataque mortal, pero al distinguir las delicadas facciones de su compañero, solo se sonrojó violentamente.

–Sakura, Naruto y yo vamos a tener sexo y queríamos que te nos unieras.

“¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!”, era lo que estaba pensando la chica, aunque no lograba ponerlo en palabras.

–No seas tan bruto, Sasuke, debes seducirla o algo –acotó Naruto, visiblemente avergonzado.

–¿Ah, sí? –murmuró Sasuke, volteándose hacia él.

Entonces, el chico se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Sakura sintió su mundo caerse a pedazos y reconstruirse en cuestión de segundos. Cuando él se apartó, ella ensayó una respuesta.

–Esto… es un poco repentino, ¿no creen?

–Mhn…

–Ehm… ¿trajeron protección?

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas. No iban a admitir que no sabían de qué estaba hablando, ¿verdad?

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Naruto, forzando una sonrisa.

–Bueno… no lo sé. –Ella analizó sus opciones. Lo cierto era que aún estaba medio dormida, no podía decir que estuviera excitada o que hubiera estado esperando este momento. Además, estar con dos chicos a la vez sonaba un poco atrevido, ¿no? Y Naruto ni siquiera le gustaba –aunque no era feo, debía admitir. La cosa era que Sasuke sí le gustaba y mucho. Habría preferido ser la novia o algo más romántico, pero sabía que nunca se perdonaría en la vida si lo rechazaba. Era una decisión difícil–. Miren, hagamos una cosa… yo acepto pero con una condición. Si en algún momento me duele o no me gusta o lo que sea… paramos y ya, ¿ok?

Naruto iba a asentir pero notó que Sasuke cavilaba.

–¿Y si paras tú y nosotros seguimos? Puedes solo mirar.

“Otra vez con lo de mirar…”, pensó, “debe de tener algún fetiche”.

–Ahm… sí… supongo que eso no me hará daño –reconoció ella.

Sasuke se volteó nuevamente hacia Naruto.

–¿Ahora sí?

–Eh… ¿creo que sí?

Esa contestación dubitativa alcanzó para que lo tomara de la remera del pijama, lo atrajera hacia él y lo besara de nuevo. En un primer momento pareció más bien que estaban intentando comerse el uno al otro, incluso se mordían bastante fuerte, pero de a poco fueron encontrando formas más amables y pronto la actividad se volvió más placentera. Soltando su ropa, Sasuke bajó las manos y le acarició la espalda.

Sakura los contemplaba estupefacta, con Sasuke aún sobre su cadera. El chico había hablado en serio cuando dijo “mirar”… Debía hacer algo o esos dos simplemente la dejarían afuera. Se incorporó hasta quedar contra el cuerpo sobre ella. Lo sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que se cayera –a fin de cuentas, estaba en una torción más bien absurda– y hundió el rostro en su cuello. ¡Llevaba años deseando esto! Su aroma era dulce, aun vagamente infantil, y apenas se mezclaba con la transpiración y los humores del sueño preadolescente. Metió la nariz entre sus mechones de pelo oscuro y luego dejó una hilera de pequeños besos. Qué piel tan suave, tan… ¡sentía deseos de devorarlo! Le apretó la cintura y pronto notó que también allí su piel era sorprendentemente tersa, incluso a pesar de las marcadas cicatrices que podía percibir aquí y allá. Presionó con los dedos, amasando su carne blanda, y percibió un curioso cosquilleo que le subía desde la entrepierna, enfrentada a la de él, que había iniciado lentos movimientos rítmicos.

Fue cuando Sasuke quiso llevar sus manos a los pantalones de Naruto, que este tomó un poco de distancia.

–Bueno, bueno… no ignores así a la señorita –dijo, sonriendo, tras lo cual gateó hasta detrás de ella y se arrodilló allí.

Sentía una enorme curiosidad por tocar sus pechos, pero le avergonzaba, por lo que optó por simplemente imitarla y, así como ella besaba el cuello de Sasuke, él besó también su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus hombros para ir apartando la tela.

Con un leve gruñido, Sasuke tuvo que girarse hacia la chica, de modo que los tres resultaban una especie de delicioso sánguche. Observó a Naruto con su clásica mirada competitiva y se lanzó sobre el lado libre del cuello de Sakura. Durante un rato, jugaron a quién la besaba más y con más pasión, sin perderse de vista, en un evidente duelo. Ella consideraba su comportamiento un poco gracioso pero no iba a quejarse. Al contrario, se desabotonó la blusa, para darles más lugar, y permitió que besaran su espalda y todo el contorno de sus senos. Mientras hacía esto último, Sasuke extendió los brazos, rodeándola y llegando hasta Naruto. Tironeó hasta acercarlo más y luego empezó a recorrer toda parte de su cuerpo a la que pudo alcanzar.

Naruto, por su parte, así apegado al cuerpo de la muchacha, empezó a contonearse de forma instintiva, refregando su pelvis contra ella. Estuvieron así largo rato, moviéndose los tres hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como en un vals un poco perverso, y besando cada uno el cuello que tenía más próximo, tratando de apartar la ropa que todavía no se atrevían a quitarse. Pero dado que esa situación se prolongaba, Sakura habló.

–Bueno… ¿y ahora qué deberíamos hacer?

Aquello era agradable pero estaba segura de que faltaba algo más. Su cuerpo se lo decía.

–Quizás… ¿deberíamos desvestirnos? –propuso Naruto, sin mucha convicción.

–Es cierto –coincidió Sasuke–. Naruto: sácate la ropa.

–¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué yo primero?

–Sakura ya se desabotonó la blusa.

–¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te desnudas tú?

Sasuke resopló.

–Solo si también lo haces.

–Ok –accedió el rubio, mirándolo desafiante.

La muchacha se quedó absorta mientras Sasuke se quitaba la parte superior de su pijama delante de sus ojos. Su torso era increíblemente delgado pero algunos músculos de su pecho ya se marcaban y la hendidura que señalaba la separación entre las costillas era algo terriblemente sensual de ver. Tocó sus pezones con sorpresa.

–Sos… sos muy hermoso –se le escapó decir, sin consciencia de que lo hacía en voz alta.

–Naruto –insistió Sasuke, al notar que el otro le observaba como ella, en silencio–. Te toca.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y se quitó rápidamente la remera oscura que llevaba para dormir. Como nadie decía más nada, Sakura aprovechó para no quitarse la blusa, que solo estaba abierta hasta su cintura. Se sentía un poco más segura así, aunque cualquier sensación de estabilidad se desmoronó cuando ambos muchachos se pegaron a su cuerpo de nuevo. Sus pieles eran cálidas y el contacto resultaba totalmente diferente al de la tela. Por otro lado, ahora que habían vuelto a acercarse y recuperaban su ritmo de antes, podía percibir, a cada lado de su cuerpo, un bulto que se apretaba contra ella. Trató de recordar las clases de anatomía en la Academia pero lo único que vino a su cabeza fue una tonta conversación con Ino sobre que los chicos tenían algo que ellas no y que para tener sexo tenían que ponerlo muy duro. Sabía que tenía la forma de una banana y además lo había visto en los animales (había un perro en el barrio que siempre se refregaba contra ella cuando estaba en celo) pero no podía imaginarse aquello en Sasuke o en Naruto. Tratar de visualizarlo le dio un poco de asco pero su cuerpo debía de tener otras ideas porque estaba respondiendo al estímulo: el cosquilleo en su entrepierna aumentaba y cada vez era más claro que tenía el deseo de hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras Sasuke volvía a estirar los brazos en busca de Naruto a través de ella, el otro la rodeaba por la cintura y, para sostener la velocidad de sus meneos, apoyaba la frente en su cabeza, respirándole agitado en la nuca. Sakura exploró cuanto pudo del torso desnudo de Sasuke, deteniéndose para apretar en algunos lugares, apenas rozándolo en otros y aunque aquello le producía una especie de éxtasis, se sintió ligeramente culpable de no estar haciendo nada respecto de Naruto. A fin de cuentas, él siempre se había mostrado interesado en ella y si no fuera por él lo más probable era que nunca habría quedado metida en esta situación tan agradable. Consideró que debería devolverle el favor y, haciendo un esfuerzo, giró el rostro para buscarlo.

Él comprendió rápidamente el gesto e incorporó la cabeza para alcanzar su boca. La muchacha sin dudas besaba de un modo mucho más suave y dulce que Sasuke y eso lo encendió. Casi deseó volver a besarlo solo para mostrarle cómo se hacía, ahora que tenía un mejor ejemplo. Tal vez el chico pensó en lo mismo, porque se levantó y se sentó en el suelo del lado al que Sakura se había girado, de tal manera que estaba frente a los rostros de ambos. Con sus piernas liberadas, también Sakura pudo acomodarse. La placentera fricción entre sus cuerpos se había detenido pero besarse también era bastante divertido y ciertamente le agregó algo de picante que Sasuke tratara de meter la lengua entre sus bocas, no se sabía si para separarlos o para introducirse en el beso, por lo que acabaron por extender cada quien los brazos a los lados, quedando los tres enredados en un abrazo que confundía sus labios aquí y allá.

Cuando Sasuke comprendió que realmente no era posible que se besaran los tres a la vez, comenzó a presionar sus labios contra la mejilla de Sakura tan fuerte que logró que se apartara de Naruto. Conseguido esto, le dejó un rápido beso en la boca y se volteó para treparse sobre el otro chico. Esto obligó a Naruto a cambiar de posición o de lo contrario ambos iban a caerse: desplegó las piernas abiertas y dejó que Sasuke pusiera su trasero entre medio, pasando las rodillas por sobre sus muslos. No estaba claro que fuera una postura cómoda, pero les permitía unir sus pelvis y eso bastaba para justificar el esfuerzo. Ahora, al besarse fue Naruto quien imprimió su propio estilo, recién aprendido, con suavidad y ternura. Fue difícil domar a su compañero, quien todavía le lanzaba ocasionales mordiscos, pero con la ayuda de algunas caricias en su espalda tomó completo control de la situación.

Sakura lamentó el modo en que se había terminado ese beso con Naruto, que había resultado mucho más satisfactorio de lo que le gustaría reconocer, pero tampoco por eso iba a andar perdiendo el tiempo: se apretó contra la espalda de Sasuke (el rubio tuvo que retirar los brazos, que pasaron a su cuerpo), lo besó en la nuca y los hombros y se aferró a su pecho, casi rasguñándolo. Ese era el tipo de violencia que seguramente le interesaba al muchacho, porque largó un gemido tan sensual que los estremeció a los tres.

Quizás fue ese el punto de quiebre porque, tal vez por ya no poder contenerse, Sasuke metió una mano en su pantaloncito y permitió que la punta de su erección asomara por el borde del elástico, húmeda. La chica lo observó por sobre su hombro con curiosidad. También Naruto se quedó viéndolo fijo y, al fin, tragando fuerte, sacó también la suya. Si forzaban un poco la postura, podían rozarse el uno al otro mientras se masturbaban y eso definitivamente era muy placentero.

Contemplándolos, Sakura comprendió que había algo similar que ella también quería hacer y buscó con los dedos entre su ropa interior. _Eso_ debía de ser lo que les estaba faltando. Aunque alguna vez se había tocado por su cuenta, hacerlo con otra persona era en verdad diferente. Con la mano libre se aferraba al duro cuerpo de Sasuke, pero el asunto le demandaba tanta concentración que ya no pudo seguir besando su piel y acabó por apoyar la frente en su espalda, gimiendo tan bajito como podía. Los otros tampoco parecían realmente en condiciones de continuar sus besos desesperados y solo gemían dentro de sus bocas, apretando los párpados casi con furia y apurando el ritmo.

Fue Sakura la primera en soltar el pequeño grito que daba cuenta de que algo había terminado. Alargando una mano para acariciar por última vez la cintura de la muchacha, también Naruto acabó, permitiendo sin querer que su eyaculación se desparramara sobre Sasuke. Creyó que este se enfadaría pero creyó mal, porque muy por el contrario fue ese el momento en que el otro largó un sollozo indescriptible, mientras el líquido blancuzco se escurría entre sus dedos.

Querían quedarse así pero era difícil, sus cuerpos precisaban descanso. En desorden, se dispersaron sobre el futón de Sakura. Al principio, Sasuke había quedado en medio de ambos y la chica se entretuvo acariciando su vientre mientras él recuperaba la respiración. Sin embargo, al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre la suya se lo pensó mejor. Pasando por encima de los chicos, dejó a Naruto en el centro y lo abrazó. Este la besó con suavidad.

–¿Estás bien, Sakura? ¿Cumplimos tu condición de no hacerte doler ni nada de eso?

–Sí… la verdad es que se sintió bien.

–Sí, ¿no?

Sasuke se giró hacia ellos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Naruto, sin decir nada. Simulaba hosquedad pero era evidente para todos que estaba más que satisfecho.

–Aunque… –murmuró Sakura–. No estoy muy segura de que eso haya sido sexo.

–¿Ah, no?

–Bueno… ¿no se supone que…? Ya saben. Hay que meter algo dentro de algo, ¿o no? Para eso es la protección.

–Mmm… –reflexionó Naruto–. Yo también tenía esa idea. Pero esto me gustó.

–Yo puedo hacerlo otra vez –masculló Sasuke contra los cabellos rubios–. Hasta que salga bien.

Naruto pasó un brazo debajo de él para palmearle la cabeza.

–A mí no me importa ese cuento de la virginidad. Yo pienso que lo importante es pasarla bien así que no creo que hayamos fallado.

Durante unos instantes, guardaron silencio, hasta que Sasuke insistió.

–De todos modos… puedo hacerlo otra vez.

Los otros dos ahogaron una risita.

–Ya entendimos, Sasuke… no faltará ocasión, descuida.

Las emociones de aquella noche fueron tan intensas que ni siquiera notaron que se estaban quedando dormidos así, a medio vestir, sucios y, sobre todo, los tres en la misma habitación. A Kakashi le esperaría una mañana más que complicada al día siguiente. Pero, a veces, lidiar con preadolescentes es así. Más le valdría darles una buena clase de educación sexual o no tardarían en surgir problemas. Es decir… _aun_ _más problemas_.

*** * * FIN * * ***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Secuelas:** _Motivos para casarse_ y _Nuestro Final_. Los subiré en mis plataformas a lo largo del día de hoy.
> 
>  **Nota 2:** la virginidad es un cuento, chichis. Una persona puede tener más o menos experiencia sexual, pero el concepto de virginidad en sí es un constructo social y nadie debería sentirse mejor o peor por haber experimentado una penetración o no haberlo hecho. El sexo es mucho más que todo eso y nuestra principal orientación en ese mundo deben ser el placer, el afecto y el respeto, nunca la presión social.


End file.
